Doki Doka!/Cutscenes
Main Story: Introduction: *'Narrator':Once upon the time, there was a peaceful kingdom named DokaDo Kingdom. It was peaceful indeed that It ruled by King Doh. King Doh rules it peacefully with her beatiful daughter Princess Penette. Heck, The life of the townpeople was VERY normal. *A Dark cloud appears in the kingdom causing chaos while the dark figures break into the Castle. *'Narrator': Well... Normal that is, until the evil army of devils from DeNova causing Chaos around the whole kingdom, and then the mysterious figure kidnapps The lovable, Princess Penette. *A Mysterious figure with dark blue with blueish skin with red eyes kidnapps Penette and fly off the castle. *'Penette': HEEEEELPPP!!!! *'Narrator': Yup, We knew that will happen. King Doh know all about this, and his kingdom will be in vain if the princess ever remained. King Doh will have to find someone who is worthy enough to stop DeNova's forces and save Princess Penette. And then one day, the boy named Icarus, a young warrior, and his friends came to King Doh. *'King Doh': Hey....uh...What your name again? I seem to forgot! *'Icarus': My name is Icarus, and this is Gail, and this is Alice. They are my best friends! *'Gail': Hello your majesty. *'King Doh': Rrrright. Anyway, My dear daughter Penette, is kidnapped by Riko Sr.'s only son: Riko Jr.! He's the evil devil prince of DeNova, and he's now more powerful than before. Now that- *'Icarus': Wait, Who the heck is "Riko Sr."? *'King Doh': Well, He's the most powerful Devil King in the entire world who want to conquer it, but our legendary warriors had killed him instead of sealing them like they use to. *'Alice': Hmm.. Strange. *'King Doh': You must save Penette before Riko could do anything bad to her! *'Icarus': It could be simple enough. I mean, It's a Fairy tale after all, was it? *'King Doh': Ooooh. FAR from it. It's the "Riko Jr." we talking about. He's more powerful than our army combined. He will rule the world with Penette on his side if you don't stop him. *'Alice': Yes my lord, He's going to be strong when we meet him. *'King Doh': Well, Good luck of your quest, and bring back Penette safe and sound! *'Icarus': Alright! C'mon guys, Let get going!! *'Alice and Gail': Right! *(Icarus and co. run out of the castle and getting into action when suddenly, they saw Perky the Spook) *'Perky': Hello Mortals. *'Icarus': AHAH!!! The Strange....uh....? *'Perky': I'm Perky, The great Spook Wizard in SpookTown. *'Gail': You're...a "Spook" *'Perky': Yeah, I am a Spook. Well you see, I was sent by Princess Penette for being a good guy for some point to protect the kingdom. *'Alice': Well, she's kidnapped. *'Perky': oh. That's rashish. *'Icarus': Say, Wanna join us? *'Perky': Well, why not? *'Narrator': So Perky, joins the heroes to save the Dokado Kingdom! Their first stop is the field outside of the Dokado Kingdom. What troubles awaits our heroes while they're on their quest to save Princess Penette? Who's this "Riko Jr."? Why did he kidnapped her? Why am I asking some question you probably won't answer? Well, Start your hard adventure and find out! Before Fighting Jick: *'Perky': Are we there yet? *'Icarus': no. *'Perky': Are we there yet? *'Icarus': no. *'Perky': Are we these yet? *'Icarus': No. *'Perky': Are we these yet? *'Icarus': No. *'Perky': Are we these yet? *'Icarus': NO- *'Perky': Hey Icarus. *'Icarus': WHAT?! *'Perky': Where are we going? *'Icarus': *got calm* .....well..... we're about tooo...go to fight this "Riko" guy. *'Jick': You'll never reach Lord Riko!! *'Gail': AH?!!?! It's one of Riko Jr.'s henchmen! *'Jick': Yes. What did you expect? The Heels? *'Alice': What are you talking about?! We're not in the wrestling game. *'Jick': uh...what? *'Gail': Anyway wiseguy! We're not sure what you're up to, but we're here to stop you! *'Jick': Oh really now? I have some tricks in my sleeves. And They're dangerous that not even you can stop it. *'Icarus': You...! We must stop him! *'Jick': I'll like to see you try! After Fighting Jick: *'Jick': T-thank guys...I don't know what just happen there. One of Riko Jr.'s minion controlled me and some of my friends, and they want me to destroy you guys. *'Icarus': GASP!! *'Perky': GASP!!! *'Gail': ...what? *'Alice': Oh poor thing... *'Jick': I know...they're kinda mess up like that. *A Random knifes came outta nowhere as one of them stabs Jick in the back and exploded on him and the another misses Gail. *'Jick': AAARRGHHH!!! *'Gail': WHAT WAS THAT?! *'Perky': *grab a Knife that misses and warm off* what going on? It must be one of these guys' light shows and tricks! *'Icarus': That was magic. *'Perky': I know that, I had experiences on magic...My Spook sense told me that something is bad happening... *'Icarus': Yes. Let stop this odd nonsense! *'Perky, Gail, Jick, and Alice': RIGHT! Before Fighting Blade: *'Perky': Wow, that was a small temple. *'Gail': That was because it was only beginning. *'Alice': Gail...that line is a clitch. *'Icarus': Is that one of his henchmen?! *A man with a red hair came out of the shadow, and prepare to strikes the heroes. *'Blade': Sooo...you're Icarus? *'Icarus': Of course! The One and Only! *'Blade': That's good. Now I'll defeat you. *'Gail': Defeat us?! No seriously... It's might be oblivous that you're here, just to defeat us. Just who are you, where are you come from, what is your purpose, what is your favorite music artist, and what is your favorite food. *'Blade': I don't know what is the point of the last 2 questions was...but My name is Blade. I'm the sword warriors from the land of Shura, and I'm came here to fight you to see if you're one of Riko's minions. Oh and I like to listen to Hironobu Kageyama(A refernce to the singer of "Cha la head cha la") and I like to eat spaghetti. *'Perky': Listen here! We're not Riko's minions! We're the heroes of this story and- *'Blade': Well good to knooow... I'll still gotta fight you. *'Icarus': SO BRING IT TOUGH GUY!! After Fighting Blade: *'Blade': Impressive. You seems strong enough to defeat Riko Jr. *'Icarus': We're like a couple of chapters too early to fight him! How could can we have to fight him that early? *'Blade': That....besides the point. *the bunch of minions appears and attacks the gang and Blade, and then Majin appears before them. *'Majin': Ha, so it's seems that you've broken the spell from Jick. *'Jick': Is that Maji- *'Alice': MAJIN! *'Gail': MAJIN! *'Icarus': MAJIN! *'Perky': WIZARD-MAN! *'Majin': That's right you pity morta......wait, you common humans Alice, Gail know my name? Wow, it's seems that you're told from the tales you've seek. *'Icarus': Jick told us about you, Majin! *'Majin': Well congrats Jick, you made a friend. *'Jick': Well thank....what? *'Majin': You might be worrying about the expoltive knifes that just flew by, I'm the one who did it, to weaken one of you idiots. Oh of course Lord Riko might did taken Princess Penette to his hands. You cannot get to him in time, you heard me?! *'Blade': Of course they will, Majin! Just you wait. *'Majin': Yeeeah whatever... c'mon minions, let get back to Lord Riko and get the reports to him! So lata! *flies away* *'Icarus': Grrr... That's sick Scoundrel! I'll never forget for what he did to her!!! Come on guys! We don't have much time!!! *Run away, trying to find Riko Jr.* *'Everybody(expect Icarus)': .......... *'Jick': You know, your friend is kinda overprotective on the princess. *'Perky': Isn't It possible that Icarus at this point could have exaggerated? Starting Chapter 2: *'Riko Jr.(Shadowed)': What?! You said that the bunch of young heroes is trying to foiled my plan?! *'Majin': Of course your masjesty. They even have that pink ghosty-human thingy with them. *'Riko Jr.(Shadowed)': Don't mind about that pinky ghost. I mind about these three kiddos. *'Majin': So we have to sent out every men to stop their tracks to the princess? *'Riko Jr.(Shadowed)': Yes, it's time to see who is supreme enough to keep the princess, shall we? *~Meanwhile at the heroes going through the strange desert.~ *'Icarus': Argh....it's so hot! *'Perky': It's not so bad. *'Alice': Look! There's a strange looking city-village thing around that part of the desert! *'Icarus': That's must be it! *'Gail': Come on guys! Let's go! *'Jick': Let see if the enemies are worths. *'Perky': wait what? *'Jick': I....nevermind let keep going! Before Fighting Nick Powers: With Icarus: *'Icarus': Good Grief! This place is almost like a giant children play thing! What going on?! *'Nick Powers': That's the same question that I wanna know. *'Icarus': huh? You're here too? *'Nick Powers': Of course I'm here. Why are you here, kid? *'Icarus': I'm looking for Riko Jr. around here...have you seen him? *'Nick Powers': Riko? That overlord? I'm after him! *'Icarus': Well then, that makes us buddys right? *give Nick a hand* *'Nick Powers': I don't think so dude! It not like that I make you pretend to cower in fear and cry for help. *'Icarus': Well then I guess that make us rivals. *'Nick Powers': Shut up and fight me. With Gail: *'Gail': Hmmm.... this place is...... so bizarre. Then again, I'm not sure if he ever want me to join him in his strange little adventure of his. *'Nick Powers': Why hello there. *'Gail': What the? Another stranger? *'Nick Powers': Who are you calling stranger, buddy? *'Gail': Well sorry, you see, I'm after that Riko guy that kidnapped a princess that she was named..."Penette"? *'Nick Powers': He's going around, capturing princesses? Give me a break.... *'Gail': Well, time to teach you some manners! *'Nick Powers': I'm rather fine, thank you very much. With Alice: *'Alice': Hello? Anybody here? I don't see anything, and all I see are some monsters that trying to kill me. *'Nick Powers': Huh? A Girl? Stand aside. The real man can try to figure this out! *'Alice': Wha? What are you talking about?! *'Nick Powers': Look at you cupcake. You're look like a witch, with your goofy long-pointed hat and that magical wand of yours. *'Alice': That becauses I'm a good witch! Let me uses my powers and see what will happen! And By the way, have you see Riko Jr.? *'Nick Powers': That guy? You seek to defeat him then? That's my job! *'Alice': I guess that kinda reasonable. Come on! With Perky: *'Perky': Wooow...this place is so huge! I wonder that if this a giant doll house or a strange musuem. *'Nick Powers': Excuse me. Can you tell me where I am? *'Perky': Uh who are you? *'Nick Powers': My name is Nick Powers. I'm the agent sent out to defeat Riko Jr. *'Perky': Oh hey! I'm after him too! It make perfect sense now. I'm a Spook, are you believe in Spooks? *'Nick Powers': Probably not. Because...You may be some sort of undigested bit of beef, a humanly crumb, and fragment of an underdone potato. I think there's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are! *'Perky': Yeeeeeah...I'm not sure is that a convenience. *'Nick Powers': Let find out shall we? After Fighting Nick Powers: Before Fighting Devilking: After Fighting Devilking: Starting Chapter 3: Riko Jr's Story: Introduction: Before Fighting Gail: After Fighting Gail: Starting Chapter 2: Before Fighting MoonShine and SunShine: After Fighting MoonShine and SunShine: After Fighting THR3-D33: Starting Chapter 3: After Defeating Alice: Category:Doki Doka! Category:Subpages Category:Storylines Category:Cutscenes